


I feel what you feel au

by mikeellee



Category: Excalibur (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: It was based on a prompt where your soulmate feels what you feel and vice versa. And I had to write this.
Relationships: Brian Braddock/Meggan Puceanu, Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: based on an ask I did last night and yes this is a great idea. We all hate slutty Kurt.

A gasp escapes from her mouth- and only that as she refuses to cry or even scream because of the pain- as Excalibur´s resident healer, Faiza, is taking a look on her femur. Kitty Pryde is on the handmade hospital bed and continues to wince even through Faiza is using her powers. "So, this happens out of blue?" Faiza asked as her hands are glowing and are gingerly touching her leg kindly and in slow motions.

Kitty can feel the cold sweater running through her back as a courteous sigh is heard by Kitty- soft but carrying implications and meanings that Kitty is not so happy to acknowledge now- as the pain is decreasing it allows Kitty to think in a good lie. Or so she hopes. "Yeah, what you know? I pick the wrong day to try to dance ballet!" and she let a dry chuckle escape her lips.

Faiza looks serious into her eyes-boring into her soul for a moment and Kitty knew that wasn´t a good lie as it should be- and spoke in a monotone tone. "Why you insist on insult my intelligence Kitty? I know what happens!" and this shames Kitty into confessing what truly is plaguing her mind right now.

"I´m sorry. Is just..." she took a deep breath two times and tells her version of the facts. "A brawl begins over Meggan. I´d not know what happens per se" and now she looks restrained. "He was training with Meggan and I think someone was messing with her powers and well Brian took the scene in the wrong way..." she closes her eyes for a moment. "Well, he certainly wanted to kiss Meggan even if Meggan wasn´t Meggan" and she looks at Faiza who nods letting Kitty sit on the bed and is moving her toes. The pain is over.

"And Brian broke his femur" Faiza states not pleased with Brian nor with any of this situation. "Did he knew about it?" and Kitty can only shake her head.

"I´d not think he´s that cruel..." she mutters this response as she gazes at Faiza. The Muslin woman writes something on her file- every hero of Excalibur must have a file to keep things neat and organized. Is not Faiza´s magic powers only. She is a medical professional on a team of super heroes-and then offers a few words to Kitty.

"No, Brian is passing over a bad moment, but, I never peg him as cruel" her look is meaningful as always and now she talks a bit of her past. Something that Kitty can admit, at least to herself, how she was never truly interested. Not out of malice or disrespect is just Kitty hardly was the one to need healing and is not a chatting person.

"Have you ever told how I meet my husband?" her tone is docile and Kitty closes her eyes and shakes her head. "I was walking in the streets of London, thanks to personal and religions problems, I had to quit medical school" Kitty wanted to ask what those problems are but Faiza´s kind stare gently ask for Kitty to not ask this. Kitty can respect her wishes. "It was a cold night in London when I look in my arm and saw this" she pulls her sleeve and shows her tattoo. "and I look at my future husband who also is gazing at his tattoo"

There´s a joyful smile on her face now. "He looks at me and said ''are you the one carrying such sadness?'' and I replied ''are you the one carrying such fear'' and well that´s how I meet my husband" she finishes and Kitty can say that a good meet-cute.

"Is what you feel about him?" 

"...is more fear, but, not of his looks. Is more about what he´ll do now" and then she asks breaking her facade a little. "I don´t want to feel what he feels. I don´t want have to worry in having such thoughts about any pretty lady that isn´t mine" Kitty making her Bi-jokes much to Faiza´s amusement. "is there a way to block this soulmate thing?"

Faiza ponders for a moment. "Technically yes, but, I can´t give you the pills" and before Kitty could ask why Faiza adds patiently. "Those pills require the person to have 21 years old. You have 18 years. Only a responsible to sign the authorization for you...we need to tell Moira about that"

Kitty gasp again and looks embarrassed. "Aunt Moira? I´m an Excalibur member...does that allow me ..." and Faiza shakes her head saying how the rules must be equal for everyone else.

"And even if it wasn´t. Your aunt as your only legal guardian should know...Kitty, she´s your aunt and she cares for you. I´d not think is fair to let her come back to Excalibur and be left in the dark about your situation...alright?" Faiza asked and Kitty is not happy but nods agreeing with the terms.

"When she returns from her trip...I´ll tell her...but, please, is there a way to block this?"

"I´m sorry Kitty"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Outside Excalibur, a new scene dissolves as Meggan Puceanu is taking charge of her life by taking a chance and facing two grown-up men who thought she is a price and hopeless damsel in distress. Meggan is Gloriana and she deserves respect. With this mindset, Meggan goes to confront the man she loves. Brian Braddock -hating confrontation but needing to make a point- and she speaks with her heart open.

"Brian, how can you think I would cheat on you?" she begins looking back at the scene that almost happened. "my powers are a cross I must bear. People look at me and see the image of what they wish to see. Sometimes...I fear I have no control over my thoughts and feelings. I fear so much that I may lose control" she starts crying now and Brian tries to console her but Meggan shakes her head. "I´m not cheating. I would never cheat!" and shows her arm to him where the symbol very visible. "again, I would never cheat!" and gave a strong gaze at Brian.

Rachel is looking Kurt winced in pain but is slowly comes to grip to his own pain- Rachel rolls his eyes at this macho man bravado- and she knows what´s truly happening. Faiza fixed Kitty and now his leg are in better shape.

Brian opens his heart too. "I have my flaws. I´m so insecure and I´m an   
alcoholic..." and Brian takes a deep breath "I know about your powers and I jump to conclusions but I still fear you would one day wake up and wanting someone like him" he points at Kurt without looking " I´m a fool" Rachel speaks how true that is and is visible pissed. "and I want to be worthy of you but I have no idea how...when I saw the kiss...or almost kiss...I jump to conclusions and act like a fool because it was my worst fear becoming reality" he concludes.

Meggan ponders his words for a moment. " I´m mad you took this long to talk with me about these issues. I get it if I saw something similar I wouldn´t like it either...Brian, I love you" she then punches his arms pretty hard, not enough to actually hurt him, but still is visible she punched him. And she also winced in pain as he´s right now. "See? we´re soulmates. I have my issues too. I think I´m too co-dependent of you and that´s not healthy"

"What we do?"

"Talk about our issues. I know you have a problem with drinks. As I know you haven´t drunk anything in 2 months now...we can be better than this, Brian...let just talks" and Meggan cries because Brian is crying too.

Now Brian notices the Nightcrawler standing on his feet. Kurt and Brian will never be friends, yet, they work together and Brian can be the bigger man and admit his mistake and offer a sincere apology. "Kurt, I was a fool and blind by jealousy. I apologise for what I did" he still notices how Kurt is now on his own feet.

Kurt is saying something about waters under the bridge. Now, Meggan and Rachel take their turns to speak with him and they aren´t being very kind with Nightcrawler.

"So, fuzzy, noticed someone missing here?" Rachel asked sneering at him and clearly displeased. Meggan looks at Rachel for a long moment as she studies her body gesture.

"Yes, where is Kitty? She was here and..." Kurt replied not getting why Meggan and Rachel are having such looks exchanging between themselves and why they are looking at him in such a way.

"First, you knew I wasn´t in my right mind...why you tried to kiss me?" Meggan asked, still hating confrontation, yet, need to get this closed once and for all. "I have a boyfriend. I have a soulmate. We have problems but you have no right to try to kiss me..." Meggan concludes.

Rachel adds. "Fuzzy it would be like you were taking advantage of her...and that´s not heroic at all" there are heavy hints of sarcasm here and Kurt is not getting why Rachel is being even extra saltier with him.

"I. WANT. YOU. TO. APOLOGISE.TO.ME!" Meggan speaks louder as she´s taking her breath and recovering from such words. And Kurt is now clearly taken back by such outburst. He didn´t think he would gain this reaction from her.

"I sorry" and he adds. "when you change into this blue lady I thought this must be my dream girl and how I wish I could meet someone who shares the same past as me" Meggan stares at him as Brian and Rachel does the same.

"Wow, that´s the worst lie I ever heard" Brian states and Rachel nods. "Finally, I can agree with you, Brian!" followed suit by Rachel who is less impressed by Kurt than ever. 

"I´m an empath and Rachel can read minds. And you think you can lie to us?" Meggan asked bewailed at such poor attempts to keep this secret and shakes her head. Now, Rachel is time for Rachel to share some knowledge.

"Is a lie. You only like Meggan because she´s hot. She could have been an ogre with 4 eyes but if she was hot...you would say how you always thought ogres are pretty" and continues with her mind drifting away to a certain person. "I´m even shocked to see you can even remember Kitty was here..."

"Poor Kitty!" Meggan said heartbroken now and Kurt is confused by this. "How can you do this when..." Rachel stops her and shakes her head - telepathically speaking through Meggan to keep it a secret- and Meggan sighs dejectedly. "Just how could you?"

"You wouldn´t know what is love even if she is hit in front of your face!" Rachel spats and Meggan nods in agreement.

"You say you want a blue lady" Meggan begins as she shapeshifter into one very particular blue lady. "would you date this one?" and she personified Mystique down to a tee. "No, I´d not think so...be honest with yourself...until there, I don´t feel comfortable to be around you. Understand that and try to change yourself" and she goes to Brian as she speaks how they must talk about their relationship.

Rachel speaks for the last time. "You need help too, Kurt, as much hating the elf is fun to me...someone is getting hurt here!" and she leaves leaving Kurt Wagner alone.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt got the word how Kitty got the same injury as himself and how Faiza healed her easily. Kitty Pryde is talking with Rachel-Rachel still giving him fuming looks. Literally- as now realization hit him pretty hard. He could deny everything (isn´t that his favourite tactic?) yet as Kitty look into his eyes. The idea seems too low for him.

"Katzchen!"

"Elf"

"We´re soulmates..." and Kitty raises her hand to stop him. 

"I feel what you feel. If you´re not ready to talk about this. Then don´t! I´m not the second-best. You´ll say I´m too immature and I´ll say you´re too emotionally stupid to handle a relationship. Let´s have this talk when you and I are truly ready for this" and she leaves and Kurt is confused by the myriad of feelings battling in his chest.

We´re soulmates...I have a soulmate!


	2. Part 2

N/A: I had this idea for this sequel. Let´s see if I can make justice to my own imagination.

The sunlight hits the windows of a smaller yet neat room where one girl with a bob hairstyle is already waken-ignoring the tweeting of the birds' singing indicating the sun is rising a long time ago- and is staring at herself on the mirror (a big piece of furniture in the room) in search of something very important if we can judge by how her eyes are analysing thoroughly.

Not yet...again. She thought gloomy. And with a disappointing sign, she puts her clothes softly and hears a knock on her door. She knows who it is and is no need to use her powers to know who is on the other side. "Is ok, I´m dressed, not morally speaking, but, I´m dressed" she jokes and the door opens to reveal Rhane Sinclair and Dr Moira MacTagger Pryde.

Rhane sits on the empty chair of the smaller room as Dr Moira looks ready to explain something. Dr Moira is one of the people who Karma and by extension, the New Mutants respect- Magneto, their once professor and forever mystery in regards of his own morality would never say something positive about Dr Moira, yet, never said anything negative either-and is the one responsible for their new places to stay.

"Hi, Karma, how are you?" she asked kindly and Karma can see how Rhane looks up to her as a mother figure. Karma answers honestly-how the school blowing up and the New Mutants being dispatched is not exactly nice, but, they didn´t have much choice-and Dr Moira nods. "I know. Is hard. And the Avengers are being kind here" the sarcasm is clear and Rhane is not above to say how she thinks the Avengers suck, her own words "but we need to have some co-operation. What if in the future we need help? Is better have allies than enemies" she concludes.

Karma nods knowing this too well. "Still don´t like them. But Sunspot and Cannobal must have a good time" and then as she put her ribbon she adds "well, now they´re soulmates. Even the Avengers towers can be a fun place" and she can´t help to gaze at Rhane.

The Scottish girl once said some homophobic things due to her own ignorance. She was forgiven once she apologised but still Karma can´t help to linger to see her reaction. Rhane seems to get it and still has a lot to learn on LGBT and what to never to say.

"Yeah...Sam and Berto are so in love...they make the soulmate thing be easier" Rhane complains sighing dejectedly. Dr Moira is now speaking again.

"I want to talk about Excalibur and our original trip. We´re meant to go next week, however, ...I have a niece who is facing problems with soulmate...would you two mind go earlier to Excalibur?" she asked as if expecting them to deny or complain.

Rhane looks at Karma waiting for her reply. They´re in this city thanks to a bad guy who is furious with the X-men and Rhane and Karma, along with Dr Moira, managed to defeat and the town is more than happy with their heroic act.

Karma shurgs. "We might as well go now and if your niece is having problems nothing better than go helping her" Karma remembers her family and now misses them terribly.

Dr Moira is more than thankful for their acceptance. Rhane, wanting to change the subject, makes a curious question. "Dr Moira. Will we meet your soulmate?" and asked with all the cheer 14 years old can have.

Moira chuckles and ruffles her hair and answers, yet, only Karma notices how her answer was vague and is cunning enough to redirect the question to Rhane. Karma remembers how her mother-before she joins the X-men-once told her how not all the soulmates have good starts or good endings. ("I mean, your father and I used to be rivals...and look at us now!")

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty has 18 years old and yet she feels as if she has 50 and is not a flattering notion to have. Meggan is being kind and offering some advices-once Kitty ask for. She knows by experience how is annoying to have people barging in her relationship to Brian- as now Brian and Meggan are talking and finally, after so many times left in the dark, Meggan can understand Brian better and vice versa.

Kitty holds nothing against Meggan. "You´re lovely and innocent of all this" Kitty promised as Meggan now feels a strange sense of guilt. As if she´s the homewrecker of a perfect relationship. And Kitty promises how this is not the case.

Rachel is going to the violence. "Say the word and the elf will have a bad day with pranks" and she winks gaining a chuckle from Kitty who knows by first hand how the Baby Pheonix (is how everyone calls her even Scott) can be vicious in her pranks.

"Tempting. Oh so tempting. But for now...let´s leave for another day" Kitty promised and then looks down bitting her lips.

"Feeling what he´s feeling?" is a question but not really and Kitty nods as she almost asks Rachel to do something with her mind, but, she has too many bad encounters with telepaths (Emma Frost and Prof X´s shady business in the past) to ask for this.

"He´s feeling guilt and going all martyr and is not cool..." and adds "when my aunt arrives?" she sits down doing some meditation exercises that Faiza suggested. It works...a little.

"In a minute...want me to ask him to cool down?" and Kitty flashes a smile. Trying to be convincing here(she recall a time where Kurt flashed a smile and people really took him seriously. Kurt has a way to convince people that Kitty has yet to understand) and wants to say no, but, Rachel seems to take no for an answer.

Now, Kurt Wagner is feeling a bit of fear of Rachel Grey Summers. And it would be almost funny if it wasn´t the fact that now Kitty is feeling a bit of fear of her dear friend too.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Dr Moira arrives way earlier than Cap Britain was expecting and greet Moira-who was not happy with the incident of the broken femur for obvious reasons- who was a bit cold with Brian, but, polite. She introduced the two girls.

"This is Xi´an Coy Manh aka Karma" she points at Karma who waves at them friendly. She recalls who Yana was a bit nervous -even if she will never admit the fact-and Karma is trying to be the extrovert one. So far so good. She noticed the one that is Dr Moira´s niece (the resemble among them is a bit uncanny. If they had the same age...could pass as twins) 

"Hello, I´m Karma. I can read minds and have telekinesis, astral projection" for a moment she forget her own set of powers. She does not think. Just feel in regards to her powers. "And to be clear since day one, I´m not interested in boys. Just saying this so there´s no misunderstanding" and Excalibur nods. She ever so happy no one asks details about this.

"And this is Rhane Sinclair aka Wolfsbane" Dr Moira gesture to Rhane to introduce herself. Everyone in Excalibur is really good looking and this is making the teen a bit nervous, so, her eyes land on Kitty-18 years old and is not a Top Model nor ugly- and speaks about herself.

"Hi, I´m Rhane Sinclair. I´m a shapeshifter of sorts" she´s doing a lame and simplest version of her power, but, she prefers this version then saying she is a werewolf. "I like candies, music and ...uhm " she looks at Karma for a moment. "I´m still learning about many things and I hope I´ll not say anything dumb ...again" she bites her lips and Excalibur may have got the big picture or not. Either way, Karma is giving a kind gaze to Rhane who seems relieved.

Kitty is looking at her aunt and now, as Dr Moira is flicking her keys a gesture Terry Pryde does too when she´s nervous...when Kitty is nervous she caught herself flipping her key, and only now she looks at Kurt and takes a step back as the man is looking at her. 

"Kitty, come. We need to go to the pharmacy" Dr Moira states now and only now looking at Kurt Wagner. It was cold politeness but Kurt has the feeling she would fight him if he says the wrong thing(in a way, it does make him envious of Kitty. She has a family that would fight a demon for her....Kurt has a family that put skeletons in his closet, metaphorically speaking...or not)

Kitty knows and is now looking at him again. "You´re not a demon!" she speaks looking at his eyes. Gold is now so enigmatic for her. And since this is the first time since the fiasco that Kitty has spoken with him...Kurt tries to make his case or try to soothe the situation.

"I can teleport you and Dr Moira" he´s quick to add as Moira is really ready to fight him and Nightcrawler can face Magneto any day, now, Moira? He doesn´t think so. "to the pharmacy. If you want"

And Kitty bites her lips. Quivering a little as her indecision and his intentions are fighting her common sense. Kitty rushes to her aunt and hugs her and then speaks some ancient words and in a poof, they are gone.

"Oh, a teleportation spell" Karma speaks wanting to break the ice. Rhane can pretend to be clueless here and speak about the time Yana used a spell like that.

"Pretty rare...Yana said the person needs to be focused on...Is Kitty a person really focused?" and now is Kurt who is answering this question now showing his irritation, frustration and disappointment.

"Yes, Kitty is one of the best" and he bamf away.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

She arrives back at the Lighting house with her aunt-who chew her for the teleportation spell surprise "Lass, I had the car...do you know how I almost die of a heart attack when you did that?" and now she has the pills to block what her soulmate is feeling.

She´s on the kitchen waiting as she knows he knows she´s here. And once Moira leaves -using a faux excuse to leave so Kitty could make this confrontation smoothly- Kurt bamf away and sits on the table facing Kitty Pryde who has the jar with the white pills.

"It has..." he said looking at the pills for a moment in concern. "any side effect?" Kurt remembers hearing how those pills could make the person feel empty. Kitty shakes her head.

"No, those are just rumours. The pills don´t make you feel empty or anything like that...just, you know, does what it must be done" she begins and Kurt nods still fixated on her.

"Are you going to run away from me now? No, good. Let´s have a talk about this. Look, I had no idea you are my soulmate all this time" Kurt begins and Kitty blinks.

"It was very uncomfortable to see you go after Meggan ..." she states calmly. Her anger had time to simmer and to cool down. 

"Well..." Kurt can feel what she feels. "if I knew...I wouldn´t be like that...but, the problem is that...you´re too young for a relationship right now"

"You were chasing Meggan who is in a relationship with Brian...I have 18 years old and I can´t help by thinking if I was a bit like her...maybe you would be ok in dating me"

"No, of course not. You´re too young. I swear this is the problem" and tries again. "I feel what you feel. I know you´re hurt, but, you could have told me...we could have this talk ...I can feel your pain and I want to take it away. Look, I was wrong in going after Meggan, I was being a horny dog or a slut as people seem to love to call me here. Yes, but you´re too young..."

"Too young? Yes, I agree and we´re soulmate. I still hurt to see you go after Meggan, not because is Meggan, but because of you going gaga for any pretty woman that comes into your way...Anjulie, comes to mind" and she continues "but you know, you´re right...I´m too young and my only relationship was with a boy in the summer camp and it lasts what? 2 weeks...I´m hurt and I´m Kitty Pryde...I refuse to be your second best, so, let´s really talk about this when I´m no longer 18"

"You want to date other people?"

Kitty takes a white pill and nods. "Like I said. I´m young, yes...you were thinking about the warwolves and I can be impulsive, judgmental and all that, still...I would never accept be the second choice" and adds "we´re soulmates Kurt...but for now, let´s pretend we´re not and try to rekindle our friendship."

"I´m so sorry...if I made feel bad. I´m sorry for being a horny dog"

"Don´t be a horny dog. Don´t be a slut. Do better. Because we deserve a healthy relationship. We"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Rachel Grey is more than ready to drink a second mug of coffee as her father told the latest gossip in the X-men-still rebuilding the school and now it seems Emma wants to help in her own way much to her mother dismay- and sees Kurt Wagner on the kitchen site watching something outside the window as a gargoyle would.

"Kurt...if you are perving on Meggan" she threats and Kurt snaps at the red hair with a peeved expression.

"I´m looking at Kitty...she´s playing with Karma, and for the record, I´m already as far away as humanly possible from Gloriana" Rachel almost forget Kurt is Kitty´s soulmate and goes to see what Kitty is doing. 

She is being friendly to Karma in a very flirty way. 

Isn´t it ironic? Rachel wanted to say...but his expression was enough.

"Stop being a gargoyle ...stop being a slut, Kurt and do better" is all she can say.


	3. Part 3

N/A: MEh. Here we go again.

Using your mutation for everyday chores and moment is a luxury few mutants can truly appreciate- Kitty is now well versed in how some mutants would take anything in their possession to be human again and it makes her be thankful of her power as well mentally debate if all mutants are equal-and Karma and Kitty are one of the lucky ones right now.

They´re in Karma´s room floating through the ceiling as they´re listening to the radio-playing old songs that neither Kitty nor Karma ever heard until now- and talking about their day. Karma has great control over her own telekinesis (something Rachel is impressed as she took as her mission to train Karma. Two different styles of telekinesis) and Kitty, herself, is flying watching as her sandal did fall from her feet making a big "Blop" on the floor.

"Kitty, can I ask you something?" Karma asked once the mysterious song ends and the announcer is now speaking greatly about product placement. Karma is flipping a magazine and gesture to Kitty who still looks at her fallen sandal.

"I guess. If it is about ABBA again...no, I´d not think it would make a good movie" Kitty answers absently thinking if it would really be possible to make a movie out of each song of ABBA and she´s a huge fan of this old band.

"No, not that. Is about, well, Kurt" Karma is navigating on thin ice as Kitty is not one to talk about her own feelings. Karma would be surprised if that wasn´t the same thing Yana does in New Mutants.

Without waiting for her answer-and she has a nagging suspicion it would be just like the same evasive answer Yana likes to give when asked about her time in Limbo and is more than fair- she made her question. "You´d not like Kurt?" is a simple question but it carries more weight to Kitty. "Is he a bad man?" she concluded as she heard many things about him. Both good and bad.

Kitty is taken by surprise by such a question and shakes her head as if she was an insulting part of this question. "No, far from it. He´s a wonderful person...even after suffering what he did ...he still remains a good person at heart" she speaks now more firmly. "selfless, brave and caring. Kurt Wagner is a good man"

Karma arch one of her eyebrows at this. "But ...?" her question trails off and Kitty thinks about it. Kurt has its flaws, it has its strength. What would mean to date Kurt Wagner? That is a question she never once thought about it.

"He only thinks by his dick and It does wonder to my self-esteem," Kitty responds recalling her only relationship and how it end quickly either thanks to their own immaturity or because Kitty was too insecure about her own looks. "Guess I have my issues too. I sometimes don´t like what I see in the mirror. I ...sometimes wish to be like Meggan...or Rachel"

Karma blinks seem to understand the feeling. "Sometimes, I wish I was taller. My sister is the tallest in our family and I sort envy her for this" there are longing and sadness in her tone. She does miss her family very much and Kitty feels that (her aunt is here, but, where is her mother? The FBI didn´t give much info for their own safety) "But if Kurt changes his ways...would you accept him as his soulmate?"

Kitty bites her lips. Would she? Could he? "I suppose I´ll. Right now...we´re not right for each other. Too immature and too stuck in our own issues to work as a couple...maybe in the future" and Karma changes the subject mercifully.

Kitty forgets to take the white pill and how she forget this crucial detail is something she has yet to understand, however, she can feel what he feels and maybe a selfish part of her wants this feeling too.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

The day rises as always and Rachel is on her second mug of coffee- a mug Scott and Jean gave to Rachel. It has a Firebird draw it and she wonders who made the draw. Scott or Jean? In her timeline, her mother was a terrible artist-and is blessed by having the kitchen to herself.

Not for long, as Rhane Sinclair shows up ready to make her own breakfast and talking idly about her favorite boy band- a band Rachel never heard of it, but, then again...Rachel is not one to care for the pop culture and she only knows about Star Wars and Star Trek simply to mess with Kitty- but let Rhane speak excitedly about said boy band as everyone deserves to have their own joys in life.

"Which one of them you think is the most handsome?" Rhane asked and Rachel can only shurgs at this question and it didn´t hinder her excitement as Rhane show an image of the said boy band from her cellphone for Rachel. "Is Chad? He´s really handsome...or maybe Larry" and she looks really excited.

"Uhm, all of them look the same to me" she replies painfully aware how someone of her age (and timeline) couldn´t bond very well with the interest of 14 years old. 

Rhane looks confused. "Not even Chris? Why?" she asked truly bewildered as if each member of this boy band is the reincarnation of a Greek God.

Rachel took a sip of her coffee. "They don´t have the right body parts to get my attention...plus, I never heard of them" and she rose from her chair and mess with Rhane´s hair as she leaves using her telekinesis to put the mug on the kitchen sink and wash it out.

"What?" Rhane asked herself as she hides the image of her favorite boy band and wonders if this was some sort of mistake. If Rachel is not attracted to the men (she´s aware those men in the boy band are a bit older to be called boy band) then...is Rachel attract to girls too?

This is so confusing. She thought to hold her cross the only present her father gave to her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt Wagner remembers the conversation Kitty and Karma had. Had half of his mind ready to tell her to take the pills (wasn´t that the whole point?) and maybe that´s his meaner side, however, Kurt is utterly taken back by how she defends him...how she thinks he´s a good man, yet, has no problem in pointing his flaws.

We have flaws, Katzchen...

He thought ponders about the possibility if Kitty took her pill recalling how last night she just forgets- was an honest mistake or not? and Kurt can at least reconize how Kitty cna have a meaner side too...just like him - and wonder if he should mention something...or not.

And you think I´m a good man ...

Kurt wants nothing more than just drink coffee and try to understand his own feelings and this situation. Is he upset Kitty is his soulmate? Not really, but it does show how Kurt has no real understanding about many things regarding relationships.

As he enters the kitchen, already imagining his coffee, his golden eyes witness Rhane on the verge of crying as she´s holding her cellphone as if something precious. "Rhane?" he asked and wonders if he should call Dr. Moira.

"Kurt, Am I a bad person?" she asked with a tone of desperation in her voice. Kurt can listen to her because he knows deep well how is important to rant (is a bit ironic coming from him)

"Why you ask this?" Kurt gently asked sitting next to her. His tail manages to found some napkins and offers to Rhane to clear her nose. And once she takes a deep breath and dries some of her tears she tries again.

"I was raised by all the rules of the catholicism. You too, right?" Kurt only nods and it gives some confidence in her speech. "And the bible, as my father once told me, says that the impure will go to hell" and she looks at the open door of the kitchen. "and this is making me confusing"

Kurt frown slightly at this having a clear idea of where Rhane is referring but letting she continue. 

"But...Karma is so gentle and Ray does not seem like a bad person...so, are all people like that....are all or Am I wrong?" she asked as if she´s confessing a grave sin.

"The word you´re searching is gay, Rhane" he spoke after Rhane gives her angst away to Kurt. "And I get it, some less enlight people believe God hates those who don´t think like them...Rhane, people like that don´t have God in their hearts" and this hit Rhane strongly. Can she truly think her father was a good man? Not really. 

"But ...what I do with my faith?"

"Rhane...God loves us all and our sexuality means nothing to us. Would you stop being friends with Karma just because she likes girls?" Kurt asked and Rhane shakes her head.

"Would you think differently of Rachel because of her too like girls?"

Rhane denies it again.

"Then why you would stop having faith in God? The real God loves us all, gay, straight, trans or even mutant...we´re all his..." he ponders remembering Good Omens and Call of Zaorva for a moment. "or her children. So, did I help a little?"

She nods. "How you still keep your faith after all the missions? "

"Because I need to believe. Because I just have faith, Rhane...I believe in God who loves us all. Just that"

"Thank you, Kurt"

"If you have doubts about God or anything else...I´m here"

"Thank you. I have so many questions and I don´t know how to make them now"


	4. Part 4

It will have this part and one last more so YEAH Another au complete.

Ever since the big fight between Kurt and Brian/Meggan- as she does count and is forever going to be over conscious of how men and how to defend herself- it has passed more or less 2 months. It´s clear as day that Kurt, Brian, and Meggan will never be friends and as Meggan still wants to be away from him it proves that Kurt is not delusional. However, there´s a silver line in this situation as Cap Britain and Gloriana are professional to the booth and Nightcrawler can follow the example (if a bit late)

Brian stopped drink for a while and it will reach almost one year of sobriety and Kurt didn´t even notice when Brian has stopped drinking nor will throw any comments about it. It has been 2 months since the big revelation and 2 months ever since Karma and Wolfsbane join the team and are 2 agonizing 2 months that Karma and Kitty are in "friends with benefits" arrangement.

Am I...superficial?

____________________________________________________________________________________________

It happened by chance as if the Gods (God) were making a gambit with Excalibur and privately, Kitty does ponder if there´s more of one God - in those rare moments where she didn´t take her pill. She likes how Kurt seems to be thinking the same- when Logan appears in Excalibur´s door in his grumpy and Wolverinesque way.

"Excalibur" Logan inclination towards Rachel is a bit awkward considering a few years ago he was pinning for her mother. "I was in a mission for the X-men. No, I´m not Mystique" he is quick to voice out when Ray probes in his mind and it really sour his mood.

"Sorry," Rachel said not feeling too much for her actions. "Mystique has done tricks like that in the past" her eyes flick to Kitty for a moment as if she´s asking if she´s alright and Kitty nods mutely.

That changes his mood and Kurt notices it. "As I was saying. Not Mystique. Anyway, I just want to say hi and...wonder if Karma or Pheonix would be interested in work in a separated mission" Logan said and now Moira, Meggan, and Brian as well Karma are paying attention.

Kitty is near Karma as Logan is explaining the situation. "Northstar is forming a team to capture Machine Y" his tone is dry and straightforward. "and they need a telepath...Jean´s sister" and Logan sighs as he explains Northstar´s name. "In Quebec, Jean is a name for boys and girls"

"Oh, I didn´t know" Karma stated blink owlish. 

"Anyway, his sister got some power up and is too unstable to go to the mission and he asked me to see if there´s any telepath free for the mission" he concludes. Rachel is quick to ask if the sister is alright and why her twin would want to leave if she got a power-up or even want a replacement.

"Because she got a power-up that makes her believe she´s no longer human and the mission is not pivotal to the point they are leaving now...the machine Y is no real danger, but, they want to cut all looses ends if you got my meaning" Logan explains and Meggan and Brian can understand the meaning.

England has asked Excalibur to do the same several times. Meggan looks at the two telepaths thinking Rachel would offer herself-she´s the best telepath and the Pheonix, so, it would make sense she would go- and to her surprise and to everyone but Logan Karma raises her hand.

"If is alright. I would like to help. I have work in missions similar and I know Rachel is important to Excalibur" she states her reason and no one seems opposed to the idea- is not like the mission would face Apocalypse and like Karma said she has dealt with similar events- yet, Kitty is the one who is not totally happy with this decision.

Am I being selfish?

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Rhane arrives a bit later for this decision and is quick to show a bitter mixture of joy and sadness for Karma´s decision. "I feel like New Mutants are breaking up again" she tries to joke but it comes out as anything but a joke.

"Rhane" Karma begins benevolently as the Scottish girl is still too young. "When we decided to be the New Mutants. Do you remember what we said?" she asked waiting for her answer.

And Rhane letting her breath out finally replies. "We´re the New Mutants. No matter what life throws at us"

"And why you think it would be different now?"

"Sorry...guess I´m still a bit clingy"

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Logan is in the kitchen with the convenient excuse of wanting a beer- the elf promised a fine brand in the fridge that Logan can take- but in reality, his interest goes beyond the beer. And Kurt can sense where this will go.

"Moira told me..." he starts using his claw to open the beer. "Tell me how are you dealing with this"

Kurt now frowns at him. "Everyone label as a slut. Kitty is my soulmate...so how do you think?" is a snarky reply that didn´t raise Logan´s bad temper...yet.

"Let me try again. You´re my friend and I care for you as much I care for Kitty. She´s like a daughter for me and I don´t want to see her suffering as much I don´t want to see you suffering. So, one last time, how are you dealing with this?" Logan crosses his arms and his face is free of his mask.

Now Kurt sighs and replies tiredly. "I´m doing a lot of introspection and hate it...Me and Kitty talk about it...she said how she´s young. I agree, then she said how she believes the problem must be her looks...and that makes me feel like shit...and I made her feel like shit" his hand cover his face for a moment. "We agree in date other people until she´s older enough and now...Karma is her friends with benefits"

"Kurt..." Logan begins "why you went after a woman who had a soulmate is beyond me..." he didn´t have time to continue as Kurt rather rudely mention Jean Grey´s name. Logan would be anger by this if he didn´t make peace with this fact years ago.

"Yes, I went after Jean Grey who is now Mrs. Scott Summers. But more than that, I went after a woman who didn´t want me and I made her uncomfortable...you´re following my example? Her kid is not frying me up because...no idea." He let a mirthless laugh escape now. "and again, you follow my example with women...not sure why. You think flirting is flattering but not all women like to be flirt and no is always no, Kurt" Logan thinks God is playing a strange joke on him to make him, of all people, to talk about this subject to Kurt.

"So...I ask you again, how are you dealing with this?"

"I have no idea...I´m scared, Logan, she is taking those pills to stop feeling what I feel. And I´m terrified of losing her..."

"Then do better, elf. Do grow emotionally, I can´t believe is me saying this but you can be kind insensitive"

"Yeah...I noticed now"

And Logan changes the subject. "Piotr is still ashamed...even if Neena and Yana are always saying is not his fault...is not his fault Mystique pretend to be him and hit on Kitty...any news on the big man?"

"Not really, last time we talk he was gushing about Neena"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

In the end, Logan gives the contact of Northstar and the two talk via video-chat and it was a happy coincidence they´re both gays-a fact that ear a playful joke among them only- but aside that, Karma was brief in regards the mission and she agreed in participated. She´ll be leaving at the end of the month.

"Will you be alright?" Karma asked Kitty who is still on the fence about the mission. 

"I´ll. Kickass, Karma"

"...I don´t need to read your mind to understand it. You don´t need to fear your feelings or him"

"....I know..."

"Promise you´ll not be too reckless?"

"Promise to tell interesting stories? I can´t go to Canada because of a curse"

"I promise it"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karma´s departure hit Kitty a bit too much and Kurt wonders if he should do something-not gloating as Lockheed is ready to burn him to the ashes if he so much hits something of this nature-but seeing her sad like that does make him sad. She took the pill. This is his own feelings.

"Katzchen?" he asked tentatively and she looks at him with her brown eyes. "Are you fine?"

"I think I´ll...elf"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Rachel was drinking her coffee from her mug-savoring the flavor and the nice feeling of having the kitchen all to herself- when a ship out of nowhere lands outside the Lighting house. And Rachel sighs tiredly. "Here we go again"

And in a minute, Excalibur is outside at the ship who has a Shiar´s symbol- Kurt and Kitty don´t have good memories of the Shiars- and a person wearing a comical large space suit waves at them rather awkward and takes her space helmet and everyone can see her pretty face.

"Hello, my name is Cerise...I´m running from my planet. Can I stay here?" there´s a nice smile on her face and she is quick to explain her situation. The Shiars sent Cerise to Earth as a form of punishment...she must join a group of heroes and defeat 1000 villains if she wants to return.

Odd way to punish someone. Thought Kitty and Kurt.


	5. Part 5

N/A: I think this won´t be the last one. Ok. It will end in part 6.

The Shiars are ruthless as all the X-men can testify -who can forget the Pheonix Saga? Certainly not Jean Grey- and yet, no one truly ponders about how the society works and right now Excalibur is getting the answer for a question that was never solicited. Cerise (no last name given or need) is a warrior that needs to prove her true worth by defeating 1000 villains on Earth. Cap Brian and the others didn´t accept such fact at the face value.

It was an unpleasant talk with Courtney Ross, the ever flirty boss of Excalibur -who seems to enjoy to flirt with Kurt and Kitty in equal measure and does not care for soulmate´s etiquettes- which prove Cerise´s story to be true. No ill intention ...for now.

"Are you happy, Kitty?" Courtney asked peering at Kitty´s brown eyes and Kitty frowns at her-bad blood among them even if it is one-sided makes such words be a bit salty- and the blonde woman points at Cerise for a moment then at Kitty´s soulmate mark. "You and Kurt are connected throughout the universe"

Kitty is not one to remain silent in such provocation. "And that never stop you from trying to take me to bed...my age was never a problem to you" she confessed not to take her own words in a positive light, after all, what if Kurt had taken her to bed and ignore her own age?

Courtney grins amused at such words. "And it was never a problem intake Kurt to my bed...but if it makes you feel better, I would like to have slept with you. And before you ask you...Is because I know the woman you´ll become...that´s very attractive" and she concludes with her flirty attitude.

Kitty now can see why Meggan dislikes her so much and wonders if will be in good tone to punch Courtney right here and now. "Punch your boss is never wise...oh, didn´t I tell you? I can see bits of the future" she states twirling her hair. "Also, you and Kurt will be together...you´ll get there. Just have patience and continue to grow as he has to stop being such slut...and that comes from me" she concludes and leads herself back to her multiverse. Zaorva will want to give her a mission.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Cerise is naive in such aspects of Earth- as she truly thought people on the TV were real and stuck on the small box as she labels it and was ready to break it to set them all free- while in other aspects she seems to understand more or less. Cerise thought Kurt is attractive and makes no attempt in hiding her attraction.

Kurt for his part didn´t seem to notice for Cerise all that much-sure, she´s lovely, yet, Kitty marching ahead and talking with Rachel seems far lovely as her chestnut hair is not tied in any form and is free to bounce by the soft wind and by her movements- and this didn´t deter Cerise in any form.

Cap Brittain and Meggan watch her obvious interest unsure of what will happen next. Brian whispers in her ear kindly. "What you think?" this is a question that engulfs many scenarios and doubts here. Meggan hummed softly and stated. "Things will never be boring here, right Brian?" and he chuckles shaking his head amused.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Cerise is with Excalibur for almost 2 weeks and picks up some habits but not the entirety of their meanings and when she saw Meggan and Brian kissing after a good mission completed- Meggan and Brian punched the monster until there´s no more monster- Cerise thought this was Kurt was waiting for.

So, Cerise grabs Kurt and gives a kiss-which she did label as mouth contact- and kissed him in front of the others and offer a big smile for the elf who in turn is conflicted. His eyes look up to Kitty and Kurt wonders if he wasn´t in such a situation ...would he have been like been kissed like that? 

Self-aware much, Kurt?

And Kurt bamf away leaving a confused Cerise behind and Kitty bitting her lips. She didn´t take her white pill and can feel his conflicted emotions and emotions.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Elf, can we talk? I know what are you feeling..." she states as she opens his door-open, not phase and Kurt is thankful for this little act in favor of his privacy-and Kurt is upside down, literally, looking at Kitty as if waiting her final decision about his life.

"I feel what you feel, elf, you don´t want to date Cerise?" she asked knowing the answer and Kurt can be honest (and hate himself for it) as he can confess some things Kitty already knows.

"I´ll never like Karma. You did date Karma...and while we agree on a date other people, I can´t help by wonder if ..." Kurt trails of unsure. 

"If I could sit and wait for you? Well, do you want to sit and wait for me?"

"if I date Cerise...if I get the same arrangement you have or had" Kurt is a bit spiteful here even though he has no real ill intention against Karma "will you be jealous?"

"I think so...but, do you want to wait for me or do you want me to sit and wait for you?"

"I don´t know...maybe? Is just...I never had a real relationship, hell Scott and Jean had their strangeness and oddness here and there, I mean, Jean is sort of a God" he jokes weakly "and yet, they are still together and still love each other. I can admit to you...me and Amanda never had this nor I ever felt this for anyone..."

"Wanna know something, elf?" Kitty offers a weak smile. "me neither and this situation is really odd..."

In the end, Kurt made his mind about Cerise and the Shiar is more than happy to be with Kurt-she may not get some Earth costumes but is familiar with friends with benefits- however, Cerise look at Kitty for a moment.

"Are you his wife?" she asked remembering how some humans marry different sizes of humans.

Kitty blushes and shakes her head.

"So...you´re his woman then?"

"I´m his soulmate"

"What this mean? Are you two together?"

"Not yet...I´m still too young"

"But...you´re a warrior. There´s no such thing as a young warrior. So, Kitty is old enough to have her soulmate...whatever this means" and adds something a bit too much Courtney-esque. "Should I sleep with you too?"

Kitty blushes and smiles awkwardly at that.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

How Kitty managed to tangled herself with Shield is all thanks to Cap Britain and her aunt Moira who were asked by Shield if they have someone to lend for a special mission and, in the end, Kitty was pick -she suspects it was a way to take her away from Kurt and Cerise...is awkward to watch and even Cerise seems to agree- and is thanks to this call that allows Kitty to meet Polaris, Scarlet Witch, and Quicksilver.

To sum up the mission, they are dealing with a phaser (Kitty is shocked too) who is stealing data from Shield and the Avengers and using this information to hunt down mutants and humans of interest. 

Kitty created a plan to stop the evil phaser and it was a success- she tells her team and Kurt seems to be the proudest and it makes Kitty offers a real smile at the elf- and once the mission is over she is allowed to meet more of the Shield´s composed and spot Lorna aka Polaris alone.

Now, she´s not too friendly with the Maximoff + Lorna to meddle, but, at the same time, she can´t ignore how lonely Lorna feels right now. "Uhm, hi? any problems?" and Lorna looks up and shakes her head but then stops.

"You know about me and Alex, don´t you?" Kitty only nods as well, who doesn´t know about a man that abandoned his future wife in the altar because...because.

"Well, he was my soulmate...or rather was" and she shows her arm to where her soulmate mark should be "and now my soulmate mark is gone ...Wanda told me is not uncommon and it means the universe is selecting me a new soulmate, but, honestly ...I don´t think I need one"

"Soulmates aren´t always easy as media made out to be"

"True and my sister is married to a robot and is happy with such marriage. On the bright side, my brother is no longer with Inhuman princess" and now she smirks amused "Good, cause Wanda was ready to kill Crystal...she cheated on Pietro in many levels...she tricks him into believing she was his soulmate, gaslight him and cheat on him...piece of advice, don´t mention the name Inhuman near Wanda unless you want to see her truly mad"

"Sisters are here for that. I think"

"Yeah. They still offer to kick Alex´s ass...which I´m not completely against it"

"Nightcrawler is my soulmate" she confessed and Lorna blinks and nods.

"He´s a womanizer, but, look...he´s better than Alex and is a good person ...with flaws like any human, but, he seems to be a good match for you. I think. I mean, he´s still a womanizer and if he tries to do anything like Alex did let me know and we kick his ass"

Kitty laughs amused and nods promising this won´t be necessary.


	6. Final part (?)

N/A: I sure hope this is the final part if we are lucky we can have an epilogue chapter. MAYBE.

Kurt is no stranger to one-night standers, of course, and is infamous for this little activity. The lines about love and sex used to be a blur for Kurt and in the past, a very distant one, Kurt was sure to love and sex were the same things and he´s an expert on the subject. Now, as Kurt looks at his soulmate´s mark it proves how wrong Kurt was with everything.

And maybe in another timeline, he could have enjoyed being in bed with Cerise, however, right now all Kurt can think is where is Kitty Pryde and what is she doing?

Is she kissing someone? Is she in bed with someone? Has she ever said I love you to someone else?

And Kurt lays down on the bed looking to the other side avoiding Cerise who is gazing at the ceiling amused-maybe amusing is not the right word, Cerise has not minded the lack of presence from Kurt and is filling her mind with something else now. Maybe all the new discoveries she made about Earth costumes-and she is the brave one to break the ice and speaks as Kurt didn´t want any of that.

"We can ask Kitty if she wants to join in..." Cerise is twirling her hair still gazing at the ceiling. "She´s really pretty and I wouldn´t mind experiment with her" she blinks as she tries to recall the word to use in this scenario but sadly, the word escape her mind-is funny, she can recall every single aspect of all Shiars and even other aliens civilizations, but, the Earth culture is too strange and too ''alien" for her- as now Kurt moves on the sheets to dress and to face her.

"NO!" Kurt grith his teeth for a moment and then calm himself down. Can I be selfish? Yes, I can and it proves I´m a mess right now. Once counting to 3 Kurt tries to speak freely. An insidious voice - a bit similar to Margalia and Mystique- is saying how Kurt can´t be honest with himself and how he avoids introspection by sheer fear.

Yeah. I do...but I can´t run away anymore.

"Look, I must apologize to you, Cerise." Kurt begins and facing the woman he lifts his arm to show his soulmate´s mark- there´s a source of light from her lamp on which allows Cerise to see the mark- and speaks again. "Do you know what is a soulmate?"

Cerise sits on the bed now hugging the sheets to her body and shakes her head. "I heard you humans have this...I have no idea what this means. We shiars come from eggs, not from the usual way you humans are used. I´d not think I can have children that way...which is not a problem for me nor to any Shiar I ever meet" she states boldly and Kurt wonders if in another timeline he would have taken advantage of Cerise´s naivety.

Kurt sighs. There´s no point in dwell on the past and much less in what-ifs. Kurt needs to be honest and needs to do so now. "To summarize, a soulmate is a person who loves you...Kitty is my soulmate and ...I break her heart once and I fear I may not be a good soulmate for her. We agreed in date other people until she got older through and ...I´m fearing she may be lost to me" Kurt confessed now hiding his face behind his hands.

Cerise hummed softly. "It was pretty obvious. I mean, you just called me Kitty...I thought you were missing her that much ..." Cerise then looks at Kurt not impressed nor cross as she adds. "I´m not mad at you, I knew your heart and mind was in some else and again, I told you this is just an experiment...You´re always looking at the door as if Kitty would arrive any minute"

"Oh, is that´s why you´re a ...what´s the word Rachel used?" she snaps her fingers and then remembers with a smile. "A miserable bitch with Karma? Are you jealous?" she asked now gazing at his form who only nods.

"I fear Karma can give things to Kitty ...I can´t give it. I...look, I never had normal relationships and until a few months ago I thought I was fine but...going after someone who is with a soulmate and finding out the worst way Kitty is my soulmate really prove me how wrong I was" Kurt eloquently explains as the elf is wearing his heart on his sleeve.

"Is her age a problem? Because is something I struggle to understand. She´s old enough to kill, oh yes...Rachel told me about Cape´s adventure, but is not old enough to love you? How come?" Cerise asked confused and Kurt chuckles despite the situation.

"I think...we´re just afraid. I was afraid enough for both of us" and then he changes the conversation as is strange speaking about Kitty after what they just did. "Can I ask something? Why you wanted to experiment with me?" is a question searing in his mind and Kurt never once thought in making with his past flings-the answer of fetishism plays in his mind and goes along with "Kitty wouldn´t do it"- and Cerise is dressing herself and explains her reasons easily.

"Oh, Brian and Meggan are too unite. Rachel is ...Rachel...she has a bad memory of the Shiars and I´d not wanted her to experiment anything she would regret and well, you´re available but Kitty would have been a good option too" and once she´s fully dressed the woman adds. "plus like I said I have no problem in trying with you and Kitty, but, now ...while this soulmate thing seems odd to me...it proves you´re too into Kitty and likewise"

"You think...you think I can make her happy?"

"I think so...but, again, I´d not get soulmates. I think this is something you need to talk with her!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Seems a bit of joke that Karma arrived first and Kitty took longer to return-for a paranoid moment, Kurt wonders if she´s hiding from him and he has to shake his head from this thought- and in moments like this Kurt realizes how his past actions have consequences as no one in the team is trying to comfort him. Meggan still keeps her distance. Brian is the one who is being professional if anything else. Rachel dislikes him and Karma and Rhane are either confused and at the same time avoid the conflict.

Is she alright?

Is she hurt?

"Kurt, stop asking questions so loud. Kitty is fine!" Rachel states a bit annoying as she clicks her tongue and tries again. "She´ll come back, remember? She´s a member of Excalibur. She´s Kitty Pryde" Rachel concludes calmly now drinking her mug of coffee as Rhane showing more of her favorite bands as she wants to introduce Rachel to new styles since she asked.

"I want to talk with her!"

"Good, now wait...she´ll come"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty entered a bit late than usual and this time was not because of anything unusual, rather, it was just a problem in her transportation and she waves her arms nicely -and she even jokes to her friends how it was strange to not have to deal with anything strange for once- and Kitty notices Kurt. Kurt notices her.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course"

Karma holds no hard feeling as she knows this arrangement was temporary. Rhane shows support in the sincerest way she can imagine, a hug and promising Karma will find her soulmate.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"I thought...you wanted to wait and date other people?"

"I don´t...I want to know you. I want to be there for you. Even if we can´t date right now ...I don´t want anyone else but you...do you want me?"

"I do...I won´t say I have no reservations...I fear I´m the second-best here"

"NO, please, no. I feel that I´m not good enough for you...I keep anguishing over this and ...I want to be worthy of you and I want to be better for you and for me. Sex and love are two different things and I need to know the difference...I need to face a lot of my issues to enter a healthy relationship, but, I want you in my life"

"Let´s talk. Walk with me, because I do have some issues to face"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The New Mutants is reunited in the party of Brian and Meggan´s engagement and a group hug is issued. Yana not a hug person by nature had no problem in hugging her friends and Kitty is included. "you and Kurt?" she asked impressed and Kitty nods saying only "baby steps"

Cerise invites some of the Shiars who are on Earth for their punishment- Rachel promised she would be ok- and DeathBird arrives and immediately Karma´s arm glows as it did with the other Shiar. "You´re my soulmate?" "What´s a soulmate?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Dr. Moira is talking with her sister about the news regarding Kitty and her soulmate. "So...her soulmate is a playboy with a heart of gold? Really? That seems the most cliche Harqueline story I ever read" Terry stated and while she was in witness protection- the ban is lifted as the criminal is finally arrested and Terry is allowed to return home- and has lots to catch up.

"Oh, he was a slut...but was suffering for Kitty...He wants to change and be worthy of her. Pretty Mr. Darcy...but I still will keep an eye on him" and she sighs. "don´t want Kitty ended up like me...Charles was a prince at first and then...you know"

"Moira, I´m sorry. The universe will give you a better soulmate"

"Meh, the talk here is about Kitty´s love life and you need to know every detail"

"Great, let´s gossip about Kitty"


End file.
